Recombinant plasmids containing procollagen DNAs have been constructed and used to show that procollagen mRNA synthesis is decreased after RSV transformation. A recombinant plasmid containing fibronectin DNA has also been constructed. Mutants of CHO cells unresponsive to cyclic AMP have been isolated and partially characterized.